Dani Gibbons
Dani Gibbons is a Japanese-American CAW professional wrestler. She currently competes for Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*), and OPW. Backstory After a couple years of working in the undercard of AJW and other parts of the Joshi circuit, Danielle signed a deal with a federation ran by her friend Racky Joe. In a company named "Wildcat Pro Wrestling", Gibbons was given the opportunity she desired, holding the Women's title on multiple occasions before the company temporarily closed down and was rebranded as TCW* Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) In the first show, known as Fight The Hedges, of the new league, Dani was booked in a 4-Knockout Battle Royal to crown the inaugural Women's Champion against Tifa, AKI-Woman, and Dollface. Gibbons was eliminated second by Dollface after an assisted powerbomb. After a special Thanksgiving mixed Tornado Tag, Dani would enter *3: Like Tears In Rain to face a debuting Rebecca Diago. Diago would go on to win this match and go on to one of the longest win streaks of the first season. Dani's next match occured at *6: Scorched Earth. Billy Yank was growing desperate to find his first victory and called out Gibbons. This match was only agreed to provided Afro was special referee. Gibbons scored the win and became an honorary member of the One Dumb-Ax Nation w/ Racky Joe The Afro Bandito & Trece Alvarez. Danielle was then given another opportunity at the Women's Title at *7: Ulmeyda City Limits, once more losing to Rebecca Diago. At *8: Debacle In Deutscheland, Dani took part in a Tornado Tag match with Tifa to face Diago and Dollface. Implications being the winners receiving shots at the Women's Championship at either *9: The Reign of Black Snow or *X: Ichiban. Dani scored the pinfall on Dollface, earning the shot at TCW*'s Season 1 Finale. Prior to Ichiban, Tifa was successful in her Title match, defeating Diago. These events led to The Women's Title being on the line in a Triple Threat at *X: Ichiban. Danielle earned a small bit of vindication, winning the title and scoring fall with a Frankensteiner pin on Diago. The second season for the Women's Division opened up at *11: Mega Drive, where Gibbons defended her gold against Tifa. The match was one of the best of the second season, Dani winning via roundhouse kick. Her title reign, however, would come to an end soon afterwards, losing at *12: War Games: Torneo Conejo to Erica Matthews. Her rematch was given in the form of a Fatal 4 Way at *13: Outcry From Outworld featuring Erica, Dollface, and Diago. Dollface began her second run as champ that night, making Erica submit. Gibbons' next match wouldn't occur until a week before *17: Casino Royale. It was a triple threat #1 Contender's match against Tifa & Erica Matthews in which the winner will face Rebecca Diago at *18: A Clean Burning Hell. Despite being successful in this match, Gibbons was unable to capture her second championship in Tampa. In her Season 3 debut, Dani faced off with Rebecca Diago to determine a number one contender for Dollface's TCW* Championship in a No Holds Barred contest. Despite a great match, Gibbons once more came up short. Dani came back into stride in a Triple Threat featuring Diago and Dollface at *22: War Games Torneo Dragon. She was not pinned or tapped out, but Dollface was victorious. Dollface and Gibbons faced off for the first time at *23: The Killing Joke, where Dani won her second Women's title with the LeBelle Lock. This celebration was short-lived, as Dani would drop the belt back to Tifa at *24: Terms of Enrampagement. Rebecca Diago made her desire for the Women's Title more apparent as she jumped Lockhart after the match but was ran out of the ring by the ladder-wielding former Champion. This led to a Triple Threat TLC match at *XXV: Fists of Iron Reign of EVIL, where Gibbons was able to retrieve her belt for the third time. Her first defense came at *27: Morning In America against Barbie Jay Tucker in a match decided by the fans to be a Steel Cage Match. Gibbons was able to make the Redneck Belle of The Brawl to submit to the LeBelle Lock, scoring the first successful Women's Title Defense since *18. Unfortunately, Dani would drop the belt back to Dollface at *28: Trailer King's Road. Her rematch came at *29: Switchblade Symphony in a submission match which was made a no-contest when Tucker jumped the guardrail and took out both combatants. This led to a Triple Threat Match for the Women's title at *XXX: Ichiban Triumvirate. The match ended when Dollface made Tucker tap out to the cobra clutch. Dani's first match of the fourth season wouldn't occur until *34: Mr. Fahrenheit, coming up short in a Women's Title match against Barbie Jay Tucker. Other Apperarances Allure Wrestling Dani was signed to Allure in 2012. She made her debut appearance on Allure's third episode of the Second Season after a series of vignettes. It has been announced that Gibbons will be the number one contender for Pyra's Allure World Championship for their upcoming event, Bad Reputation. WAVE Dani made her debut at a new league known as Washington's Association of Violent Entertainment. On the inagural event, Emerald City Voyage, she would score a victory over Ayumi Nagare with the use of the Demigree. Omega Pro Wrestling In August 2018, Dani was signed to OPW to be a part of the Women's division on the third OPW brand: Static. Signature Moves *'Demigree (Angel's Wings)' *'LeBelle Lock (LaBell Lock)' *Triangle Choke *Lionsault *Standing Moonsault Championships and Accomplishments *3x TCW* Women's Champion Entrance Themes *"The Howling" by Within Temptaton *"Angels" by Within Temptation *"St. John" by We Are The Fallen''' (Current)''' Category:CAW Category:TCW* Category:Original Category:Something CAWful CAW Category:Diva